User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 5
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Re:Theo Eps Sorry That is OK, and that is a cool SIF page too. I archived your talk and about the Featured Article system, I haven't got that set up at all. A matter of fact, I'm going to delete the 2009 Goals page and try to be more prepared for 2010. 'ZEM talk to me!' 04:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps you could name it: "The Boxen Railways Series" or just "The Boxen Railways" for short? 'ZEM talk to me!' 03:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::"The Boxonian Railways" sounds like a great name! 'ZEM talk to me!' 05:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::It might be a Z-Stack, but there is no real way to tell by looking. Thanks again for telling me the Theo eps. :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 05:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :The Boxonian Railways looks great! Thanks for mentioning me! :) Nice find for the Thomas annual, I'll have to show that in the next news video I do for the club, as well as the newsletter. 'ZEM talk to me!' 22:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Away Calm down! I'm fine :) I just went on holiday for a couple of days. But your concern is appreciated :) Aurum Ursus 06:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Theodore, he's a tugboat and a friendly tugboat too. TheFishKid is one of my brothers, I have four younger brothers and I'm the oldest kid. :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 04:24, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :TheFishKid is not really interested in wikis yet. My other two brothers are too little, so only ThePigeonKid is a wikia member for now. You don't have to post the Theo episodes anymore, thank you for posting them all the previous times. :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 04:52, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Thomasfan, I got your message. I've made some new YouTube videos I think you will like... Here's my YouTube channel. 'ZEM talk to me!' 02:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome! And you did find the Thomas Annual after all. :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 02:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :There's nothing new that I know of unfortunately. :( I wish there was a new RWS book too. 'ZEM talk to me!' 03:17, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I know what you mean. 'ZEM talk to me!' 03:36, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, actually I own: Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection, Really Useful Engines, More About Thomas the Tank Engine, Thomas Comes Home and another Christopher Awdry book which has slipped my mind... I know what it is like to take a long time reading something, as I get distracted sometimes too... Imagine that! LOL 'ZEM talk to me!''' 03:53, 1 May 2009 (UTC)